gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Catalina
Catalina is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series and the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) who also appears as a character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992). She is a criminal in Red County in GTA San Andreas and the leader of the Colombian Cartel in GTA III. She is also the cousin of Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando. She is voiced by Cynthia Farrell, who has also voiced characters in the video game Batman: Dark Tomorrow. Character history Life until 1992 Catalina, of mixed Dominican and Colombian descent, began her criminal activities at some point before 1992, when she met Carl Johnson at the recommendation of her cousin, Cesar Vialpando, meeting at The Welcome Pump in Dillimore, with Catalina fending off two men with a knife. The two become romantically involved, with Catalina putting Johnson through an extreme form of BDSM before committing a robbery. The two begin to rob various 'soft targets' identified by Catalina, including a Gasso gas station in Dillimore, a bank in Palomino Creek, an Inside Track betting shop in Montgomery and a small liquor store in Blueberry. Their relationship, however, becomes strained over Johnson's desire for money to help try and free his brother Sweet, who was incarcerated by the Los Santos Police Department. After the two separate, she begins a relationship with Claude and 'helps' him in two races involving Claude and Wu Zi Mu. Johnson, who wins both races, wins a garage in Doherty, San Fierro from Claude, who leaves with Catalina on a nine year journey to Liberty City. Catalina, however, continues to phone Carl and tease him about her relationship with Claude. 1992 to 2001 photograph of Catalina]] Catalina and Claude, after leaving San Andreas, begin a nine year journey to Liberty City, going through many American states committing bank robberies, including Texas and New Mexico. The two, at some point, return to San Andreas and purchase airline tickets to Francis International Airport, which were discovered in Catalina's apartment in "Los Santos or San fierro". The two, however, continue on their journey to Liberty City, reaching their destination in October 2001. Final year during Cutting the Grass.]] After arriving in Liberty City, Catalina begins discussions with and becomes the leader of the Colombian Cartel and, with some of their members (including Miguel) rob a bank in the city. After robbing the bank she shoots Claude, leaving him for dead, and explaining that he is 'small time'. She continues her criminal activities with the Cartel, increasing the production of SPANK and attacking the Yakuza on Staunton Island and the Leone Family on Portland Island. During this period, Claude managed to escape from an LCPD convoy with, unintentionally, help from the Colombian Cartel (who were seeking to capture the Oriental Gentleman) and began working for Leone made man Luigi Goterelli. After proving himself, Claude begins to work for the Family Don, Salvatore Leone, who has him follow Luigi's Sex Club 7 barman Curly Bob to Portland Harbor, where he is seen to sell Leone secrets to Catalina and Miguel. Salvatore then has Claude destroy a freighter used by the Cartel to produce SPANK. Claude later flees to Staunton Island and begins to work for Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen who begins to attack the Cartel following the death of her brother Kenji at the hands of a 'Cartel assassin', which was really Claude working on orders from Donald Love. Love later sends Claude to collect a package from a construction site in Fort Staunton, where he once again meets Catalina and Miguel, with Catalina shooting Miguel in the back and escaping with the package. Asuka, desperate to exact revenge for her brothers death, begins to torture Miguel for information, with Claude then using the information to attack Cartel interests, including destroying stands selling SPANK run by the Uptown Yardies. and Catalina during The Exchange.]] Catalina, however, strikes back and kills both Asuka and Miguel, and kidnapping Maria Latore, using her as a hostage and demanding a $500,000 ransom be brought to the Cartel headquarters in Cedar Grove. Claude decides to take the ransom money to Catalina and manages to escape an ambush, set up by Catalina, who escapes and keeps Latore hostage. Claude follows Catalina to Cochrane Dam, where he destroys a helicopter with a rocket launcher, killing Catalina and severely weakening the Cartel. Personality Catalina is portrayed as a reckless and extremely aggressive psychotic who turns on even close partners if they cease to be useful to her (as seen with Carl Johnson, Claude and Miguel). Much more of Catalina's psyche is brought to light during her conversations with Carl Johnson, frequently shooting bystanders during heists and references cannibalism. She also suffers from a persecution complex, possibly due to cruel treatment by her stepfather as a child, telling Johnson that "They had to die because YOU were slow and stupid, like a big fat brat that eats chocolates while his father gives nothing to his step daughter but stale bread!" Murders committed *Miguel (killed for telling Cartel secrets to Asuka) *Asuka Kasen (killed to kidnap Maria and for disrupting Cartel activities) Mission appearances ;GTA III *Introduction *Cutting The Grass *Grand Theft Aero *Kingdom Come (Note) *Ransom (Note/Boss) *The Exchange (Boss/Killed) ;GTA San Andreas *First Date (Boss) *Tanker Commander (Boss) *First Base (Boss) *Against All Odds (Boss) *Gone Courting (Boss) *Local Liquor Store (Boss) *Made in Heaven (Boss) *Small Town Bank (Boss) *Farewell, My Love... (Boss) *Lure (Voice) *N.O.E. (Voice) *Home Coming (Voice) *End of the Line (Voice) Trivia *Catalina is the only female antagonist in the Grand Theft Auto series. de:Catalina es:Catalina Catalina Catalina Catalina Catalina Catalina Catalina Catalina Catalina